1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballistic wall and target system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular ballistic wall and target system, providing a target system which is more flexible to use and which is easier to set up and modify.
2. State of the Art
Ballistic walls and target systems are used in shooting ranges and the like. Existing target systems use a ballistic wall which is formed from a piece of plate steel or multiple pieces of plate steel which have been welded together. The ballistic wall is welded to a base or stand. Targets may be mounted to the ballistic wall. Target stands may be welded to the ballistic wall or to the base and used to attach targets to the target system. It is also common to weld brackets to the back side of the ballistic wall and attach a target to the bracket. Target systems known in the prior art are not modular, as the individual parts are typically welded together. The target systems are thus difficult to customize by adding or subtracting pieces, by changing the types and mounting locations of targets, etc.
The available target systems have several disadvantages. First, extensive welding is required to assemble the structure. The target system must then be shipped as a large structure or welded together on site. The target systems are typically permanent structures. Because the structure is welded together, it often is difficult to move the structure. Additionally, the target system can not be modified without cutting or welding, making modifications difficult.
An additional disadvantage of the system is the welding process itself. The ballistic wall is typically configured to serve as a bullet deflection plate and to prevent bullets from striking the objects behind the ballistic wall, typically target actuators. Welding, however, can weaken the steel. The ballistic wall and target system thus may be more likely to be damaged when hit by bullets in areas adjacent welds, increasing the risk to individuals using the target system. Furthermore, the repeated vibration of the metal caused by impacts from the bullets can weaken the welds and cause them to break over time.
It is thus desirable to provide a ballistic wall and target system which allows an individual to easily customize the target system. It is further desirable to provide a target system which is modular so as to allow an individual to easily add to or subtract from the target system. It is further desirable to provide a target system which may be easily assembled using commonly available tools.